Ororo Munroe (Earth-162952)
History In her reality, Ororo Munroe was a powerful telepath and telekinetic, classified as an omega-level mutant and one of the seven most powerful telepaths on Earth, with enough psychic power to easily overcome Emma Frost. Ororo descends from a long lineage of African priestesses and mentalists with white hair and blue eyes that go back to ancient Egypt. Her psychic powers manifested very early when, during a bombing in Cairo, both she and her mother were trapped in the wreckage of her home. She felt her mother's pain psychically, and this caused her telekinesis to manifest for the first time, lifting the wreckage and allowing the two to escape with their lives. This act, however, drew the attention from a perverse individual in the crowd who felt the emanation of the girl's psychic power and realized her immense potential, a man known as the Shadow King. That same day he visited Ororo's home and drained the life energy from her parents before her eyes, and though she was horrified, she did not yet possess sufficient psychic abilities to stop him, and he subdued her. Planning to make Ororo his personal assassin, Amahl shipped her from Cairo to Japan to be trained in ninjitsu techniques by the Hand, who owed him a "personal favor." Ororo became the first black African woman trained in espionage, stealth, martial art, and assassination techniques by the Hand, and was also trained to make efficient use of her psychic powers in combination with her ninja skills. She became a Kunoiche (female ninja), the mistress assassin of the Shadow King, who would kill without hesitation whenever ordered to do so. This was the norm until another strange telepath from another country defeated Ororo and challenged the Shadow King to a telepathic duel. With her psychic powers, Ororo witnessed the dual between the giants on the astral plane, and felt tiny for the first time, like an aquarium fish before the ocean. The stranger was able to defeat the Shadow King, and declared to Ororo that she was free. Ororo refused and ran after the man, known as Charles Xavier, and knelt with tears in her eyes, imploring him to accept her as his disciple, to lead her away from her life of darkness and death. Astonished, Charles agreed, and Ororo joined the second generation of the X-Men under the codename "Psystorm." At first, Ororo was reluctant to join the Exiles, but Blink managed to persuade her to lead the team. She accepted, and now carries the burden of making the difficult decisions associated with leadership. Powers Psystorm has the exact same powers as Psylocke / Betsy Braddock, at the same level if not much greater, and continues to be the innate leader that her Earth-616 counterpart is. She has, for example, the powers of telepathy and telekinesis at a level which, at an early stage, were much stronger than those of Psylocke, and she could easily supplant Betsy Braddock in a duel of psychic powers and ninja skills. She also has the power to generate visible psychic bursts, telepathic daggers, and telekinetic katanas, and the same deadly training, but thanks to the good influence and example given by Professor X and the X-Men, she has learned to control her murderous tendencies and use them only as a weapon in favor of her allies and teammates. When using her psychic powers, her eyes go totally white, and an emanation similar to a butterfly appears before her head. Notes She basically wears the same uniform as Betsy Braddock's All-New All-Different costume. She has a sculpture-esque body, and great stature (she is an African woman of 1.8 m), with short white hair more or less like her Ultimate counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-162952 Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Egyptian Category:Spies Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Leaders Category:Living Characters Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Psychic Weaponry Category:Ninjas Category:Height Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Psychometry Category:Astral Projection Category:Clairvoyance Category:Precognition Category:Postcognition Category:Levitation Category:Flight Category:Combat Masters Category:Exiles (Illuminati Society) Category:Created by Beastlord5